Over My Head
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: Brie finds out she has an identical twin sister called Nicole Bella aka Nikki . Separated at birth, both have lived different lives. Nikki lives the high life as a WWE Diva and Brie trapped in a small town going nowhere, that is until fate forces them to finally meet. Working together to uncover their past, Brie has no idea what she's in for. Nikki/Randy/Brie
1. Chapter 1  Double Trouble

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - I've always wanted to work with the Bella Twins. So here it is... Hopefully I'm able to continue this for a few more chapters. :) _ _Enjoy_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 – Double Trouble**

I've always been grateful for what I had, the friends and family that I grew up with but sometimes it just wasn't enough. There is only so much you can do here in Orange City, Iowa and that's what I was afraid of. There was only so much that I believed I had done everything in this small town of mine. I've done the bookstore, the hardware store, the local supermarket, the antiques and pottery store, the small cafes and ran the local school kids soccer team. I've pretty much done it all and not because I'm a slack worker, far from it, I just can't stay in one place and each time I changed to a new job that's probably across the road from the current job or at least a couple of blocks away. The more closer and closer my mind kept coming to the conclusion that dropping anchor here was not an option, that I was going to leave and make something of myself and actually _be_ somebody.

I know there's no place like home but even home can get tiresome. Except for the last two months it's been the place I die to get back to after every shift at the diner. I recently found out that I have a twin sister- well; she found me actually and got in contact. I've never met her in person but awesome technology these days; web chat allows us to see one another and that was good enough for me. We were completely identical it was crazy! Of course we have to keep it a secret because well? Nobody told us either one existed and I know most people would feel curious as to why and what happened but I didn't. I have a sister! An actual twin sister!

It had been a particularly gruelling day today. My boss was giving me a hard time at the diner. He's such an ass. Norman Ducchesene… Oily shaggy hair, failing beard, beady eyes, he's basically the type who has no choice but to pay a girl to go out with him. I've been his most hardworking employer and yet I've got shit to show for it because he shortcuts my pay. He treats all of us like crap and hits on all the young female staff of One- Me and it never ceases to disgust me. Today he threatened to fire me because I slapped him for grabbing my butt. I was revolted and for his sake took that as done with my shift.

It didn't take long before I was welcomed home with the aroma of lavenders and tulips. If there was one thing I loved about this place, it was the nature… the beautiful flowers and trees that grew around me. My house wasn't big or fancy, just a small average family home. When I got through the front door nobody was home, I rushed to my vintage computer and turned it on to see my lovely twin sister Nicole or Nikki as she preferred to be called doing her make up in the mirror. I didn't know much about her but I was learning new things every day like how we both love the colour red and that we both love sport especially Soccer though we are quite alike there is subtle differences between us.

"Hey!" I yelled.

She turned around a little startled before returning a smile.

"Oh Hey there sis!" she said in a mocking kind of voice as she came towards the screen.

"No wait! Turn around… let me see what ya got on" I taunted.

She just laughed confused "Okay?" Turning around in a small red dress complimenting her total in shape body.

"Niiice… So who's the lucky guy huh?" I laughed.

"Please… I'm just going out with some of the girls. So what's up?" she asked sitting down in front of the screen so I could see her properly.

"Remember my creepy boss?" I asked

She raised an eyebrow "Duchebag?"

"Ducchesne… yeah well, today the guy thought he could just cope a feel whenever he wanted! and groped my butt!"

I watched my sister's reaction and it looked as if she was going to pounce through the screen.

"HE WHAT! Oh Hell… Brie, I'm going to come down there right now… I'll cancel the rest of the tour, take leave and kick this guy's ass!"

I shook my head and laughed. "As if I'd let you do that! Besides… I slapped him across the face, I may lose my job over it but boy it felt good!"

We both cracked up laughing which slowly faded into silence.

"So…" I said breaking the silence followed by a shrug of the shoulders. "… When will I finally get to meet you?" I asked.

"In due time sis, don't worry we found each other and nothing is going to separate us two ever again. I promise you that!" she said reassuring me.

I managed a light smile. Then there was knocking at her door. She looked over her shoulder before looking back at me again.

"It looks like I have to go… just quickly… How does this look?" she asked attaching a red flower piece in her hair.

"Looks hot!" I replied smiling at her.

"Okay good…" The knocking was persistent. "…Hang on! I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled rolling her eyes. "Can you believe these people sis? Geez! Anyway… I gotta go now. You got my cell if you need anything k?"

"Yes NI-COLE! Gooo! Have fun!" I laughed.

"Alright, and ewww don't call me that.. Nobody calls me that BRI-ANNA" she taunted back at me.

"Bye!" I said blowing her a kiss. She caught it and winked at me before switching off.

Just like that, I'm back to my boring small town life again. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I took my time getting there but the person was real stubborn and was ringing it 50 million times I swear! I answered the door and as luck would have it, it was my crappy boss.

"I would say come in but cause its you, I'm going to say STAY OUT!" I said in the harshest tone possible before closing the door but he had stuck his foot in just in time to prevent it from fully shutting.

"C'mon I just want to talk and apologize for my behaviour?"

"I don't care! So Leave before I call the cops and you know I could put you away for sexual harassment you creep!" I spat out.

With that being said, he backed off but not before leaving one of his so called 'deadly'

Threats.

"If I don't get to have you Brianna, I'll see to it Nobody will" he sneered getting back into his rustic car and driving away.

Empty threats are all he's good at but I'm not going to lie that last one wasn't like the rest of them. Like the 'I'm going to fire you' ones; I was a little worried but I'm not going to let it get to me. He's ruined a micro-tiny part of my life already; I'm not about to let him damage it even more.

So the rest of the afternoon I just tried to relax and when everyone else had got home which was in the evening. I had already made dinner for them; Lasagne along with a nice healthy salad.

Then it was off to bed for me.

* * *

><p>The Next day when I had turned up to work in the afternoon everything seemed fine. Daniel who is a student at the local high school seemed to be his usual self. He's always happy and chirpy even when Norman would vent all his frustrations out on him. Kent behind the grill, he never really socializes with the rest of us but he talks when he needs to. T.J came rushing through the front door, late as always; he was another student that went to the same high school as Daniel but never talk to each other much and I assume they are on opposite ends of the social hierarchical system. TJ was tall and of strong build… ideal for Football and this job was just to help to get some extra money for a car. He claims its so he can get to work on time but really its for the girls.<p>

I felt bad if I just left the guys with no sudden warning so I got my apron on and tied my hair back as usual. Norman walked straight passed me and locked himself in his office. No creepy smile, no trying to make a move… at first I thought maybe he grew some dignity and had stopped pursuing me but I knew better. It wasn't over.

A customer came in. This guy's name was Dominic O'Shea and he was a regular at Citrus Diner – don't ask about the name... it's cheesy I know. However, Dominic wasn't. He was tall, brunette and had green eyes… an overall girl's 'Prince Charming' not that I was fantasizing but he was definitely cute. He greeted me a hello and took his normal spot sitting at the counter facing me. I've always been his waitress, so I brought him over his regular order of a Cheese Quesadilla with an Ice tea. I placed it in front of him and was about to retreat to the back before he called out.

"I have no experience at waiting a table or anything but I thought you were suppose to ask your customers what they wanted first?" he said

I turned around quite embarrassed and lost for words. I managed to spit something out though.

"I am so sorry, you've been coming here for like the past few weeks? And I thought-? I'm sorry? I- I- uh.. It's on the house." I said feeling my cheeks burning red.

He twiddled a fork between his fingers and looked down at his food then his eyes looked up and locked on with mine. I watched a smirk appear on his face.

"I'm kidding Brie." He laughed.

My shoulders eased, relieved from the sudden tension. I couldn't help but smile at the little joke.

"I'm glad you found it amusing" I said in a mocking tone.

I could tell he wanted to laugh but chose to put a mouthful in that way he wouldn't.

Shaking my head I just smiled and turned away. I back into the kitchen to see if he needed any help but he didn't as usual. TJ and Daniel seemed to have the dishes sussed and I went back into the front again.

When I got through Dominic stopped eating and wiped his hands on his napkin but he still had a bit to finish on his plate. I laughed as he had a little bit of sauce on the left corner of his mouth.

"You got a little of—here" I said pointing to the left corner of my mouth. But he just mimicked my actions exactly.

"No… here-" I said reaching over and touching his soft skin then wiping it away.

We were almost face-to-face, his lips seemed to scream 'kiss me!' but I pulled away quickly.

Norman did one of those 'I exist coughs' and stood there with a pissed of expression on his face. He gave Dominic one of those death stares before returning his glare at me.

"We need to speak. Now!" he said in a cold tone.

"Hah. I'm with a customer Norman. Whatever you have to say can wait." I replied turning back to Dominic and apologizing for my boss's rude attitude.

Norman came over and told Dominic he had to leave. My eyes widened in disbelief. This guy was officially crazy. Dominic gave me a worried look but I just nodded and smiled hoping to assure him that I'll be fine. He paid and then left.

I turned around to Norman.

"Well thousands of customers will be flooding in right now won't they?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Before I knew it, his hand grabbed around my waist and pulled me into his body. He forced his lips against mine. I muffled under his rough lips trying to push him away but he tightened his grip. I managed to kick him in the groin and he let go straight away staggering back into the counter.

"You bitch!" he spat.

Rage hit me and I slapped him across the face. The Boys came running from the back.

"Keep him away from me!" I yelled.

"Grab her!" Norman yelled at TJ. "She's been stealing money out of the cash register!" he spat back resting his arm on the counter to support himself.

"He's lying! You know me guys! I would never! He's shortcut my pay just like you guys" I pleaded to them. So many emotions were running through me, I couldn't believe they didn't come to my side so immediately.

"Well If I'm lying huh! Let's see what's in here!" he retorted. Grabbing my bag from out under the counter and then emptying it out.

All my stuff was there, my phone, lip-gloss, bills, business papers, photos, and keys… then there it was. Five hundred dollars cash dropped out of my bag.

Half of me was shocked; the other half wasn't that all surprised. No doubt my expressions were mixed messages as Daniel's eyes dropped to the floor in disappointment like his mind had already been made up about me that I was the one who stole the money.

"C'mon! HE Obviously planted the cash in my bag! You know he's obsess-" I tried to convince them but was cut off by Norman.

"That's enough! Leave! And expect to never work here or anywhere else again!" he yelled.

Never in my life had I imagined to hate someone as much as this. I threw my stuff minus the set-up money back into my bag, I turned towards the door but I was so mad and pissed off that I ended up turning back around and marching right up to him and punching him in the jaw with all the strength I had. I watched him collapse to the ground once more.

Then I stormed out of there as quickly as I could and drove off. My fist never felt satisfaction quite like it but I was sick of being mad. It was a feeling I tried to avoid because of how draining it could be and trying to move on can prove its difficulty.

When I got home and walked through the door, I saw my mother sitting at the table. She looked tired and worried.

" Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh God, Brianna" she sighed in relief as she rushed to give me a hug. She ran her hand down the back of my head like she did when I was little. Her warm hands cradled my face and her brown eyes looked at me with a glimmer of happiness and ease.

"Thank goodness you're safe" she said as her hands moved away.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

A blank expression came across her face and she sat down.

"He wants to press charges against you Brie. For theft and for assault" she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't STEAL anything! He's Lying!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I believe you honey" she looked down. I knew she was holding something back.

I walked towards her and crouched down beside her. She looked at me with small tears about to appear.

"He came here. He said if you wanted the charges to be dropped, you have to marry him"

I was in shock. My body went numb, I became speechless, I couldn't believe what was happening and my mind was thinking at a 100 miles per second maybe even faster.

"Talk to me Brie…Brie!" she said then slightly shaking me out of my trance.

I looked at her then hugged her before grabbing my bag and leaving once again.

"Where are you going!" she yelled

Truth was I hadn't the slightest clue but I knew as far away from here because I was not going to marry that scum.

I tied my hair back and put a big black pair of sunglasses on to try and disguise myself. I took out my phone and rang the only person I knew who could help me.

"Brie what's up?"

"Where are you Nikki?"

"I'm in Missouri... Why? What's happened?"

"Remember my scummy boss? To make a long story short, he set me up and unless I marry him, I could potentially be thrown to the cops… I know you planned on us meeting later but I have nowhere else to go?-"

"Yeah, no it's okay. How are you gonna get here?"

"I'll catch a bus in"

"Alright, what time do you get in?"

"Tomorrow early morning?"

"I'll be there to pick you up. Stay safe sis"

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon"

I ran to the bus station and got on the first bus out to Missouri. I was tired and overwhelmed. I didn't know where else to go? I needed her- I needed my twin sister. I needed to see her in the flesh. She's all I got now.

Next stop… Finally meeting my twin sister.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the bus driver tapping me on the shoulder.<p>

"Miss, we have arrived"

I thanked him with a gracious smile and got of the bus with my bag at hand. I stood at the side of the road waiting for someone like me to come along and pick me up. Instead I was dragged from behind into some gross public toilet.

The hooded person then locked the door.

"What the hell do you think!-" I yelled without thought.

They then turned around and took their hood off.

There she was. Everything about us was the same, our eyes, our hair… it took everything I had to refrain myself from tearing up.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or give me a hug?" she laughed.

I hugged her tight. "I can't believe it…" I said letting go to really look at her.

"I know right? but listen there is no time to talk… remember how I was looking into our history and why we were split up right?"

I nodded allowing her to continue.

"Well, I got some leads in Nevada"

"So you want me to go to Nevada?"

"No, I'm going to Nevada… you're going to pretend to be me"

"You're crazy! I don't know much about you, Heck! You forgot the most important thing! I CAN'T WRESTLE!"

"I took a look at the schedule to come and I'm not even on the card to compete… Besides it'll only be a couple of days and the tour will be coming up to Arizona anyway and we'll make the switch then?"

Nikki then got down on her knees.

"Pleeeeeaaaassse dear sister?" she pleaded.

I sighed before helping her up from the ground.

"I guess that means we need to switch clothes right?"

She jumped up and down excited before we got into separate cubicles throwing each other's clothes over the top and getting changed. Nikki tried giving me the low down on everything about the company, who her friends are, the hotels and what not.

We then walked out to her bus. On the way switching our bags, keys, ID's and whatnot.

"It's gonna take a while by bus to get to Nevada but I call you every step okay?… Oh wait? Here's my phone…Don't worry I'll grab a new one on the way."

"Anything Else I should know?" I asked

"Yeah, practice The Bella Booty Shake!" she said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Is that it?" I laughed

"Yeah…Oh shoot! The Boyfriend situation…. Uh Don't worry about that, I'll just call you about it. Also everything you need to know about me is on the laptop anyway. You'll be fine. Remember it's just a couple of days."

She hugged me before stepping on.

I waved her goodbye. Then grabbed the keys and hit the alarm button to find her car and there it was. A flash black rental Mercedes, I hopped inside and turned the engine on. Following Nikki's post it notes on her dashboard about the GPS system and to press 1 to get back to the hotel.

Driving the Black Merc was awesome; I knew I had to make the most of my time as Nikki. This was the excitement I longed for.

The first meeting with my sister wasn't how I imagined it would be but to have finally met her in the flesh. I felt as if a part of me had come back and I was genuinely happy.

However it dawned on me that I'm going to have to try and fool everyone into believing that I'm Nikki and I just hope I don't muck things up for her.


	2. Chapter 2  Can't Fake these Moves Pt 1

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Sorry for the very late, late, late post... Though its safe to say I'll be writing a lot more and hopefully you enjoy it, I have so much I wanted to include that I decided to break "Cant Fake these Moves" chapter into 2 parts. So when the 3rd Chapter gets posted which won't be as long of a wait, there will be more drama, and definitely a change up in POV. _

**Chapter 2 – Can't Fake these Moves Part 1**

I got past the hotel crowd unnoticed- thankfully. I quickly got inside the elevator and pressed the round fancy button with the number 17 on it. The level that Nikki's room was on. I knew she was sharing the room with one of her friends but I didn't know who. After standing for two minutes and the elevator not making any effort to move, the trumpeting, bell-whistling tunes started to get real annoying. I've never been in an elevator before where they had quirky instrumental music playing like the kind they play when you're sitting in a waiting room at a dentist. On top of that I started to get real irritated and impatient, so I started pushing the daylights out of the button until one of the bell hoppers jumped inside.

"Where you goin?" he asked politely

"17th Floor but I guess the elevator here doesn't want to go" I replied stepping back and examining the ceiling.

"You swiped your card right?" he asked looking up to see what I was looking at.

"My what?" I said looking at him confused

"Your room key card? You swipe it here…" he said pointing to the small black square.

"Riiiiiighht…" I nodded giving him an awkward smile "I knew that, I've just been a bit…"

"Distracted?" he said cutting me off.

I nodded and laughed.

"You could say that" I said pulling out Nikki's room key card and swiping it to get the stupid thing finally started.

"Thank you so much" I said to him.

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Suddenly the elevator stopped, Level 17 beamed on the screen above the two silver doors.

"I guess that's me" I smiled stepping out

"Have a nice day" he said politely.

"You too… oh and hey maybe you should get these tunes changed cause it is dreadful! Like some Guns & Roses? Black Rose? Rolling Stones? "

He just laughed and I waved goodbye feeling good.

I found the room easy and used the key card correctly the first time in terms of opening the door. Walking through, my jaw dropped in awe. I couldn't believe that I'd be staying in this amazing hotel suite! It was sooo gorgeous and sooo luxurious that a girl couldn't begin to imagine especially a girl like me. I wouldn't say I had died and gone to heaven. That's love. Maybe, I'd say died and sitting in heaven's gutter? I collapsed in a heap on the couch, it was so soft and comfortable that if I wasn't pretending to be Nikki and of course how ridiculously expensive it was to stay here- I would Never leave.

I closed my eyes taking it all in then I heard the door open.

"Coucou!" the platinum blonde yelled. "Hey!" she spoke again in her thick French accent

Startled I quickly got off the couch. Time to play Nikki.

"Heeeey…" I cocked my head to the side trying to remember her name but my brain wouldn't let me have it. "… Youuuu. What are you doing here?" I smiled sweetly as I could. All I could keep thinking was any second now, she's going to figure it out, she'll know I'm not Nikki and I'd have to confess but she was all tongue tied.

She was speaking very quickly and all I could do was smile and nod and watch her pace back and forth in the room very excitingly because even without the accent I highly doubt that I'd be able to understand still. Once she finished she looked at me all puzzled and confused.

"Nikki?.." she questioned stepping closer to me

I smiled nervously… "yeah?…"

"We're on the card." She spoke with a calm tone.

I shifted awkwardly around to the table.

"We're on the card?" I replied.

"We're on the card," she repeated

"We're on the card," I repeated again trying to sound excited but failed miserably.

"We're on the card!" she laughed excited coming to give me a hug.

"We're on the card!" I said giving her hug.

"We're going to tear the roof off of that arena" she said with a big grin on her face.

"We so are!… wait what?… I mean how?" I asked.

"I told you silly! They decided to ditch the singles match idea between dumb and dumber and knew that we would pull off a better match… anyway, you better get ready so we can check out the arena" she said eying her nails.

I nodded then quickly snatched up my bag from the couch and rushed into the room. Laid out neatly on the bed was a packed sports bag with a note on the top.

_In case Maryse succeeds_

_N_

_x_

Maryse! That's her name! And sometimes Nikki calls her 'Momo' for short. I shook my head and ripped up the note before throwing it away. I had a sick feeling developing in my stomach; I secretly hoped that it would spread to the rest of my body and prevent me from going through with this match.

I prayed and wished that Nikki would have called but until she gets a new phone, I was going to have to suck it up and go through this.

Rummaging through Nikki's suitcase, I threw on some tight dark denim jeans paired with some simple black heels as well as wearing a white singlet and a leather jacket. I tidied up the room and grabbed her sports bag and headed out.

"You got everything?" Maryse asked

"I'm all set Momo, let's get out of here" I smiled

"Your purse?"

Shoot. I rushed back into my room and grabbed the purse.

"Have you got everything Miss Frenchy?" I taunted her

She just laughed "That and then some more" she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and put on some big black sunglasses.

Locking the door, we headed out. So far so good, Maryse didn't suspect anything and I was starting to feel a little bit more confident that I'd be able to pull this off. Suddenly, someone from behind me wrapped their hands around my waist holding me close.

"Hey gorgeous" the light brunette guy smiled and planted a small peck on my cheek.

I assumed this was Nikki's boyfriend, I didn't know why she couldn't just mention that before? He seemed sweet but I didn't want to fully lip-lock the guy – I mean? After all he is my sister's boyfriend and there is no such thing as sharing.

"Oh Hey…how are you?" I smiled at his embrace as he swirled me around to face him taking my hands in his and holding them gently.

"I'm good, I hear you two have a match tonight" he said.

I nodded… "Thanks to Maryse here"

"Yes, Thanks to me?…" she looked at me awkwardly

"I'm not taking credit for that one… it was all her babe"

"Well in that case, Good work Maryse" he smiled

Smirking, she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and walked away.

"I'll meet you at the car Nikki, Don't take too long Daniel you'll have her all to yourself later"

I watched an embarrassed smile come across his face; it was so adorable to watch. He pulled me in his arms again and held me close, telling me how much he missed me even though he practically sees me everyday. I couldn't help but feel bad, he was sharing his feelings with me, with Brie and not the person he actually loves my sister Nikki. All I could hope is that I won't be playing this for too long.

Finally he loosened his embrace and let me go. He blew me a kiss and smiled, I waved him goodbye and rushed to the car as quickly as I could with my bags in hand, forgetting that Maryse was waiting for me. I got in the elevator and when it reached to the bottom, I bolted out of there and in the process managed to fully collide with somebody and we ended up both on the floor. All I could think was… please be hurt enough to get me out of this match, please be hurt enough to get me out of this match but I wasn't. I got up to apologize to the person I accidentally bumped into. He was completely mad, fuming even. He was cursing and yelling then he turned around to yell at me.

"Maybe you should WATCH!…" he stopped mid sentence. His deep blue greyish eyes analysing me.

I was like a deer in headlights except I did manage to throw an apology together.

"I'm sorry, I'll watch next time." I said in a calm yet sheepish tone.

I gathered my bags and headed out to the car park as quickly as I could. I didn't have to turn back but I could feel his eyes still on me. It gave me chills. I heard a beeping and saw Maryse waiting in her White Audi R8. I made my way over quickly and threw my stuff in the back and hopped in.

"What took you so long?" she said starting up the engine.

"Daniel… oh and rushing down here so quick that I fully smashed into some guy"

Maryse laughed. "Was he cute?"

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You have to ask these questions you know? Daniel is cute but I just think you could do so much better?"

I looked at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean better?"

Her eyes on the road, making our way to the arena. "Nikki, face it… he's like a puppy. You need a man, Someone like…"

"Like?" I questioned.

"Never mind…"

I sighed… "Maryse, he's a nice guy… genuine, kind, caring, sensitive and he's easy on the eyes. There aren't a lot of those around, especially when you're in this business and you have thousands of men going after you and you don't even know if they love you for you or they just love you for the fame."

Maryse gave me one of her weird looks again.

"Okay, Who are you?" she asked.

I started panicking in my head. Then she laughed.

"I'm just kidding but seriously Italy must have brought out the sentimental Bella in you" she laughed.

We pulled up to the arena and grabbed our bags out. Bodyguards allowed us through the back and we went straight to the Womens locker room. As if I've gotten myself in a lot of mishap already, more was about to come my way.

"Oh look Gail, it's the CHUMP!" the blonde and Gail Kim laughed

"Barbie and Crouching Tiger joint at the hip… that's no surprise?" Maryse said smirking at them.

"What's your problem anyway?" I asked

Gail stood up and walked up to me and Maryse

"Don't act like you don't know what the problem is Nikki, You and Miss Frenchie here are what's the problem! You two tried to come up and steal our spot on the card tonight… but we're not going to let that happen!"

"That's right!" quickly added by the look-alike Barbie.

"Okay, First of all. We didn't come up, We didn't try, We DID and Secondly, One match isn't going to kill you two SO Get over it!"

I pushed past Gail and hung my bags up.

"Ugh, whatever… let's go Kelly" Gail huffed and they both left.

"Nice going back there" Maryse patted me on the back. "I've never seen you talked to them like that before"

Although, if they had the match it would be preferable to me and let's face it.. Nikki's career too but I couldn't give it up. It seemed like Maryse worked really hard and I didn't want to let her down.

"Are you alright?" Maryse asked.

"Just fine Momo, I think I'm going to go for a little walk around the arena"

"Okay…"

Stagehands were rushing all over the place, fixing the lights, assembling the ring, superstars and divas hanging around. It was quite overwhelming that I managed to get lost and found myself in a rundown part of the arena. I heard some voices hoping that they would be able to help me, so I followed the voices. As I got closer, they sounded very familiar, a guy and a girl. I came around the corner and I saw Gail with her hands wrapped around Daniel's neck and Daniel smiling before pulling her into a deep kiss.

I stepped back, retracing my steps. I felt a lot of emotions, anger, betrayal, sadness, annoyance… I was mad both for my sister and myself. To think he could just use somebody like that… it made my blood boil. Then I heard somebody call for Nikki, as I looked up it was that guy I bumped into again. He rushed up to me and pulled me aside behind the Costume crates.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at me confused. "Why were you in a rush this morning?"

"Listen, If you don't back the hell away from me, I'm going to beat you like the dude you look like Got It?"

"What? It's me?"

"Well Me, you don't know me and I'm quite upset at the moment… So would you just leave me alone? You're lucky I didn't call the cops or something" I crossed my arms and sighed. Nikki warned me about crazy fans but she didn't warn me about the obsessive ones.

"Who upset you Nikki?" he asked, his full attention on me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"My match with Sheamus tonight? Remember?"

I memorized the match card; Randy… his name was Randy Orton. As if emotions weren't high enough already, this was like the sprinkles on top of the cherry on top of the cake icing. Things were just getting far to complicated for my liking.

"I'm sorry Randy, I've just been distant that's all. A lot to think about. Anyway I gotta go"

I went to leave but Randy pulled me into an unexpected kiss. I muffled and pushed him off.

"Get away from me!"

Randy's eyes widened. He touched his lips "You're not Nikki"

"Excuse me?" I was moreover bewildered if not beyond that.

"You're not Nikki, Who are you?"

I had no idea what the hell was going on but I wasn't going to crack because some superstar thinks he knows better.

"Okay, Randy I don't know if you noticed but I'm standing right in front of you!"

I started walking away, I was slightly panicked but he followed me and kept asking more questions. I was getting fed up and he wasn't going to back down so I stopped.

"My name is NICOLE BELLA.. Alright? I hate it when people use my full name and prefer to be called NIKKI. I'm from Scottsdale Arizona and My best friends are Maryse Ouellet and Melina Perez. We work for World Wrestling Entertainment as Women Wrestlers… I am the Current WWE Divas Champion and My Boyfriend is Daniel Bryan who is the current US Champion… Now Randy, Leave me the hell alone!"

I carried on walking.

"Who is your boyfriend?" he asked once more continuing to follow me.

"Daniel Bryan.. sheesh, don't you listen?"

"Nikki wouldn't say that"

"You're delusional"

"She wouldn't say that either"

"Persistent aren't you? Now, Stay away from me"

"Nikki wouldn't say that either"

"Would you stop referring to me as if I'm not here! You don't know me, you don't know what I would say or do and for that matter you don't own me or control me either. So STOP FOLLOWING ME."

He put his hands up and started backing away. I felt a little sense of relief and when I mean little, I mean really little because after walking around alone for 20 minutes, you tend to get paranoid and if you're in any situation like me where your long lost twin sister finds you, you end up switching places, then you also find out you have to wrestle in front of thousands and thousands of people and then if that's not enough for you… on top of that find out your sister's boyfriend has been cheating on her for God knows how long! You also tend to get a little Crazy and Stressed.

Nikki's phone started ringing; it was an unknown number… it had to be her. I slipped into a hidden corridor and answered it.

"Hello Nikki?"

"Sorry, this is Carmen from Telephone Network United…"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to sell sorry…" I hung up the phone as I turned around Randy was staring right at me.

"Want to start explaining?"

Randy was livid. I sighed, there was no way of getting out of this one.

"My name is Brianna Garcia… I'm Nikki's twin sister"

"What have you done with her?"

"Okay… I didn't butcher her up if that's what you think. Nikki is on her way to Las Vegas"

"What the hell is she doing there? I can understand why she wouldn't tell Daniel, that's her fake boyfriend but she would have told me… She's My girlfriend!"

I looked at him confused "She kept a long lost twin sister a secret from you, she wasn't about to give up anything now, this was her only chance to get info on why we got split up"

He looked pissed off.

"The switch was only suppose to be temporary but she hasn't called me or anything and I'm worried"

"I don't know who you are but if anything.."

"Hey! I don't know who you are bucko! But having a fake boyfriend then having a real one doesn't sound too believable either! And FYI… She's MY Sister! Okay? So threatening me isn't going to help the situation"

He punched the wall.

"Are you Crazy!…Sit down"

He refused and kept standing.

"I think you misunderstood me… It wasn't a suggestion.. Take a Seat Mister!… It's obvious we both need a drink but in case you didn't notice there's no bar around.. So Calm down!" I huffed. Blowing a piece of hair off of my face.

A lot of things were running through my head but we both managed to calm down.

"Look, we both care about Nikki and I'm sorry I lied to you but I can't risk anybody finding out."

Randy nodded

"AND What happened before… with that kiss?, let's just forget that ever happened… It's for the best." I looked at his hand it was pretty messed up.

I reached for his hand, he was hesitant but I looked at him telling him it was okay. I tore the bottom half of my singlet and started wrapping his hand.

"You wrecked her shirt" he muttered

I rolled my eyes "Please, these women walk around here in pretty much their bras… half a torn shirt is nothing."

"People will stare" he said watching me wrap his hand, I couldn't help but laugh that all he could care about was Nikki's singlet, never mind that his hand is screwed up and bloody?

"And I'll say it's the latest thing in fashion? C'mon, you better go fix that hand of yours properly since you have a match tonight."

Randy had a better sense of direction than I did when it came to this arena so in a way I was relieved. Even if it were only for a second cause Daniel came running to the rescue thinking I was in some sort of trouble.

"Babe, are you alright?, why haven't you been answering my messages that I sent?…. What did you do to her Randy?" Getting in Randy's face.

I pushed Daniel away. "Get lost Daniel" I spat. Confusion was written all across his face.

"What? I'm just looking out for you"

Divas and Superstars were all looking at us, all I could think in my head was how a great first day as Nikki Bella was turning out to be. All I knew was that Nikki better get me one hell of a birthday gift cause this goes above and beyond sisterly duties.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later" I lowered my voice to Daniel.

He was so eager, "I'll come with you?"

"Alone Daniel. I just want to be Alone." I said pushing him away.

I walked away from him and Randy. I went back to the Womens Locker room and saw both Maryse and Melina there. I put on a brave face for them and smiled. Melina came and hugged me.

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning.."

"Oh yeah, I went… shopping?" I said thinking that's the kinda thing Nikki would do.

Melina rolled her eyes playfully and laughed "Okay.. You went 'shopping'"

I sat down and hung my head between my knees.

"What happened? Seriously you've got us both worried… you've been acting strange lately and we want to know what's going on!" Maryse said with a stern voice as she sat down beside me.

"Spill Bella, You can tell us." Melina smiled sitting on the other side of me.

Nikki had such caring friends, you wouldn't think it at first but they truly are good people. She was so lucky to have them that I bet she's even missing them right now. I hate lying to them but they weren't exactly going to let this go… at least I know I can come clean about something.

"Um, it's hard for me to say…but uh, It's Daniel" I said

They both looked at me confused.

"I caught him cheating on me with Gail Kim" I said

"Grrr that Bitch! She just doesn't know when to keep her filthy hands off what doesn't belong to her." An angry Melina spoke.

"We're so sorry Nikki, We didn't know? When did this happen?" Maryse asked

"I caught him a while ago, he doesn't know I saw… I don't even know what I should do?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I know what I'm Going to Do when I see Gail, I'm going to stomp over that stupid Fortune Cookie shaped head of hers for messing with my friend!" Melina yelled.

"We can't tell you what to do Nikki but whatever you do decide, we'll support you and if there's anything we can do… anything. Just come to us." Maryse smiled.

I hugged them both; they were seriously the best friends you could ever ask for. I could only hope after this that they too will become great friends of mine, the real me Brie.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I would've done without you both. I guess I should just try and focus on our match right Maryse?"

"Exactly…" Then I saw the change in both Melina and Maryse's expressions and it seems that they had come up with an idea.

"You know? Stealing has never really been our MO.. It's always been Gail's and Kelly's… I say, Let's invite them for some friendly competition… How about Gail Kim and Kelly Kelly vs Maryse and The Divas Champion Nikki Bella? "

I thought to myself that having a tag match wouldn't be a dumb idea but then again, more divas in the ring means more chaos in the ring. However, they'd think I'd be crazy to turn down an opportunity at the girl who kissed my boyfriend …sister's. but they don't know that.

"Let's do this." I said a little psyched about the match… again when I mean little, I mean very little because I was still scared for my life.


	3. Chapter 3  Can't Fake these Moves Pt 2

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Sorry about the lateness... I actually had this chapter done up aggggeees ago but forgot to upload it... so apologies again for little ole absent-minded me :) enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 – Can't Fake these Moves Pt 2**

**[Randy's POV]**

As I sat in the medic bay of the arena alone waiting for the on site doctor, I was trying to comprehend what just happened. All I could think about was how Nikki could keep this a secret from me. I just didn't understand. The on site doctor dressed my wounded hand and wrapped it up properly, he rambled on how I was lucky and that I should take it easy tonight but I wasn't paying much attention. When he left, I took the torn shirt of Nikki's and stared at it, if it wasn't for that kiss I would have never known and shrugged it off as another one of Nikki's moods. They were alike in many ways but different in many ways too. Nikki would have never done what Brianna did, you could tell that Brianna was a very caring person. Fully entranced in my own thoughts I didn't realize Sheamus's presence.

"Oi, tryna get out of our match already?" he laughed. "I don't blame you"

"You wish" I retorted.

"How the hell do you go and do that to yourself?" he asked gesturing to my hand. " C'mon it takes The Viper plus an Irish Spring to even contemplate about punching a wall And…" He stuck his nose in the air and took a big sniff. " and Orton my friend, you don't smell like an Irish Spring."

"It's None of Your Damn Business What. I. Do. Sheamus, You should be glad…" I said getting up off of the bench and right into Sheamus's face. "… You get the Championship match you wanted… even though we both know you're going to Lose".

"Is that right?" he taunted.

"That's right." I affirmed with a smug grin.

"Knock, Knock… oh, I didn't mean to interrupt… You know what? I'll just come back"

I looked to see that it was Brianna.

"It's fine Miss Bella, Orton and I were just having a friendly chat and I was just leaving. But before I go…" his words trailed off and I turned my attention back on him as he picked up again. "… You and I both know Orton, it's not the first time The Mighty Vince McMahon waited to the last minute" he sniggered to himself and winked at Brianna who didn't fail at showing how disgusted she was by him.

"Brianna, any news from Nikki?"

She shook her head "Do me a favour? Call me Brie, makes me cringe when people call me by my full name"

It intrigued me how both sisters hate being called by their full name but I was in no position to judge.

"Alright Brie, What's the problem?" I asked

"Well I prefer if we discussed this elsewhere and not in the arena's medic bay, have you had lunch? Do you want to go out for a bite?" she asked

"I'm sorry, I can't. Nikki and I don't associate in public." I told her firmly

She gave me a look as if I was stupid and crazy.

"You go out with my sister?" I nodded "But You don't go out in public even in front of your own friends?"

"Exactly" I replied

"That makes sense… not." She said rolling her eyes.

"Is there any point to this conversation? Because I don't have a lot of time-"

" You know what? It has been the most grueling day of my life!—"

I reached for the door and shut it before anyone else could over hear.

"Could you keep your voice down?" I asked trying to calm her down.

She sighed and bit her lip before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Just forget it.. forget I was here or that I needed your help or anything. Good Luck in your match tonight"

She walked out and my mind said to go after her by my body remained still. It's very unusual for my mind and body to not be on the same page and only once has this happened before. When I met Nikki.

* * *

><p><strong>[Melina's POV]<strong>

Maryse and I were making our way over to Mike Chioda, the official for Maryse and Nikki's match tonight and inform him about the change up.

On our way we couldn't help but talk about the recent changes we've noticed in our bff.

"Nikki's been acting strange ever since we got back from The European Tour, I don't know how to explain it?" Maryse said with a thrown expression on her face.

I couldn't help but agree "I know, she's been quite secretive lately, locking doors, road trips by herself and particularly her attitude. Don't you think?" I said

Maryse nodded in agreement "She's been quite sincere to not only us but to everybody. I don't know about you but I like this New Nikki of ours. She's changed for better"

"I hope that she plans on sticking around too" I said with a smile on my face.

Although it didn't stay around for long as dumb and dumber crossed paths with us.

"Oh look who finally showed up, mama spice" Kelly laughed to herself.

"Well I see the cat dragged in the STD sisters from the hospital…again. Tell us… What DIDN'T the Doctor diagnose you with this time? Cancer? Oh hang on, I forgot… YOU. ARE. THE. CANCER"

The expression on Kelly's face was priceless, she tried stepping up to me but Gail stepped in front of her.

"Ugh, trust you Melina to be the immature one, You're all talk but no walk!"

"I'm sorry, when was the last time you held the Divas Championship Gail?"

Both Gail and Kelly stayed silent with pissed off expressions in their eyes.

Maryse put her hand on my shoulder "I think? The only time she got to hold the Divas Championship was when she inserted herself in my match where she was unwanted might I add _and_ put her filthy paws on what was at the time My Championship Belt "

"2 Divas Championship Reigns for both Maryse and I and 2 failed attempts for both you and Kelly Kelly here… Even an idiot knows who's better"

Kelly just lost it and got into my face. "Whatever, if you're sooo good.. Face us tonight in a tag team match, we'll take any 2 out of the 3 of you, it doesn't matter because you're all lame anyway!"

Maryse and I just laughed at her remark and remained calm and composed

"We're glad you said that…" I said

"…Because that's EXACTLY what's going to happen tonight! So, run along now but no rush, it is your funeral." Maryse added on.

Gail and Kelly looked stunned that we agreed so quickly.

"Fine!" Kelly yelled.

"Fine indeed, cause tonight you'll be facing Nikki and Maryse" I grinned at her.

"Of course, like I said before Melina, You're all show and no go"

I glared at Gail.

"You know Gail, I can only roll my eyes so much at all the stupid comments you make before it starts to hurt but don't worry about me, we'll have our time and I can tell you now that I look forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie's POV]<strong>

I was stupid to think that Randy would help me; he's got his match to worry about too. I hit myself in the forehead because of how dumb I can be sometimes. I walked to the black curtain ahead. It's funny how a single black sheet separates you and a gazillion people and that in a split second, once you step through _that_ curtain all eyes are on you. When I reached the curtain, I was tempted to pull it back but I couldn't bring myself to do it but I know, come tonight I have no choice but to do it.

I turned around to start heading back but a man with a microphone was waving me over. He had really light brown hair that bordered the line of blonde and brown. He looked pretty important so I walked over to him.

"Hey Nikki, Do you mind if we do an interview for ?"

I smiled "Sure, I don't mind"

"Great, C'mon guys" he called over to the camera crew and they set up the lights and everything pretty quickly and one of the stagehand guys positioned me in front of the Raw Logo and the guy with the microphone rejoined me.

"Ok, before we start the camera rolling, you got what you're going to say right?"

I looked at him confused but quickly got over it and nodded as if I knew what I was doing.

"Cool" He signaled to the cameraman and he returned his gesture with the thumbs up.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I'm WWE Reporter Josh Matthews and we're fortunate enough to be joined by the WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella, How are you doing today?" he asked looking at me

I remembered that Nikki's on screen character was a complete opposite to who I am in person and I needed to keep that in mind if I was going to make it through this interview.

"How do you think Josh? Generous! Obviously? My time is very important to me and I don't need to be wasting it on stupid reporters like you who insist on asking me stupid questions like How am I feeling!"

Josh's expression looked bewildered but he continued, "Well tonight instead of having your one on one match with Maryse, you will be teaming up with her to take on the current number one contender for your championship Gail Kim and her partner Kelly Kelly…. Any thoug—"

"You know what? I'm gonna stop you right there" I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter which Diva I face, it all ends the same with me winning! And as for Gail Kim, She is a cake walk, I've seen what she's done Past and Present and In her Future tonight… Let me tell you something, she better hope she still has a future in this industry once I'm through with her and then after that I welcome any other Diva who wants to try for MY Divas Championship. Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim are nothing, simply nothing to me and I'm not even worried about them, not even phased by them and neither is Maryse, So be sure not to blink when you watch tonight Josh because I can tell you, it'd be that easy!.."

I walked out of view and I watched from behind the camera.

"Well uh Thank you for your time and That was The WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella."

When the camera stopped rolling Josh came rushing up to me.

"That was an AMAZING promo! You're skills have drastically improved over night. If you keep pulling those out, Vince McMahon will have no choice but to raise your salary and extend your contract"

I was in shock, except it was happy shock for once. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you, that really means a lot." I said.

"Keep it up, I'll be sure to interview you more often now…. Oh I think I saw Big Show—"

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised "You think? You can't miss the guy Josh" I laughed

" And gotten incredibly witty too… Good luck in your match tonight" he said and rushed after Big Show.

That was the boost of confidence I needed, I was ridiculously happy… I was doing something right in Nikki's life for once. You could say I was extremely proud of myself. Now I was desperate to grab a bite to eat and so I went looking for Maryse and Melina.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse's POV]<strong>

Preparing for a match can be very difficult, especially for a diva. We have to make sure everything from our attire to our makeup is perfect. You would think that our makeup artists would have it all under control but last week they almost sent me out looking like a clown. I refuse to let that situation ever happen again therefore, I decided to sit down with all the WWE makeup artists and go over with them about the "Maryse Makeup Manual" I constructed. It is a clear and concise thorough outline of what I want my make up to be and how to be done according to which attire I wear that match.

I handed them each a hardcopy and told them if they needed another one incase they lose it, or it goes missing that they should memorize each page before they lose it or make more copies? I didn't care which option they chose in order to avoid that problem. When it comes to my appearance, I am second to none.

I walked away fashionably and was ambushed by none other than the Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase.

"Ah Maryse, so good to see you" he said politely

"Mr Dibiase? Bonjour.." greeting him the French way by kissing him on both cheeks "… I haven't seen you since the farewell party for Ted, How's he doing?" I asked

The young Ted and I were best friends, he was always good to me and I was grateful of his friendship. He left because he felt his career here wasn't going anywhere and decided to move on.

He looked down sadly "I was hoping you were able to tell me, he won't take any of my calls."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "He is still your son and even though it may not seem it, he cares. Besides, he could never hold a grudge" I laughed. "Are you going to stick around tonight?" I asked him

"I'm rejoining the company full time as the general manager of Raw so to speak" he said in a proud voice.

"Wow! Congratulations, well if I'm not the first one to say.. Welcome" I smiled.

"Ah thank you Maryse and just between you and me, I hope you beat those troublesome two tonight" he laughed patting me on the back.

I couldn't believe that The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase was coming back, not only that but as the general manager of RAW! This was a lot to process but at least he and I get along and it's an added bonus that he wishes us to win tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie POV]<strong>

I found Melina and we were on our way to the makeup room to find Maryse so that we can all go out and grab something to eat. We could tell that we were getting close because we could hear the makeup artists trying to remember the crazy 'Maryse Manual thingy' I have no idea? I thought it was a bit extreme but she's extremely cautious when it comes to people doing her makeup ever since some incident Melina was rambling on about.

"So if she wears the red attire with diamond studs, its smoky cat's eye with curly hair? And if it's the white attire with diamond studs, it's less make up on the eyes with straight hair?" the guy said.

The girl nodded and then shook her head "No, it's only straight for the white attire and diamond studs if she wears a white belt, if it's a silver belt then its curly hair"

Melina and I couldn't help but laugh at how serious they were taking it.

"Hey Javier, where's Maryse?" Melina asked

"Oooh girl, you would not believe what the gossip I just found out…mhmmm A little birdie told me that The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase is in the house"

We both looked confused except I only looked confused because the name didn't register in my brain at all. What am I thinking? Half of the names on the roster that's mentioned rarely do.

"What's he doing here?" she asked

"I don't know but your home girl is with him right now" he said, pointing his makeup brush towards the office area.

"Thanks girl" Melina said.

"You owe me gurl" Javier replied.

I just smiled and waved and followed Melina.

"You just called him a girl?" I whispered to her.

"Call her anything but and you will end up on his Y.A.S list" she replied

"Y.A.S?" I questioned

"Ya Ass SLICED. You don't ever mess with Javier. Trust me, she can be scarier than Mr McMahon if she needed to be. I wouldn't even begin to contemplate thinking… you know, she finds this stuff out"

"Remind me never to mess with _her?_" I said continuing to follow behind her.

We finally found Maryse and this Ted Dibiase guy. She wasted no time in introducing us both.

"Hey girls, Mr Dibiase these are the finest WWE competitors… You remember Melina and Nikki our Divas Champion"

"I do, Hello once again. It's a pleasure to meet you as your new general manager" he said quite boastfully in my opinion.

He had a strange look to him. I don't know, like he was hiding something?

Maryse nudged me and muttered that I should congratulate him.

"Congratulations, we look forward to working with you" I said with a slapped on smile.

"And I look forward to working with you all. Very closely." He said not breaking eye contact.

He walked away to attend business matters.

I wasn't overly keen about The Million Dollar Man being around Raw more often, the way he said he looked forward to working with us just creeped me out, the tone, the no-breaking eye contact, I wondered if Nikki had a secret affair with him or something? No, no, she wouldn't go that far, he's old and gross and the father of Maryse's good friend. I think there is some code on that which all girls live by?

"Now what's up Nikki?" Maryse said turning her attention on me

"Don't you mean what's down? My appetite!" I laughed. "I'm starving guys and if I don't grab a bite to eat soon then I won't be competing tonight"

They both laughed and we went out of lunch

After lunch, we spent the whole afternoon shopping, Well? Actually, I spent the whole afternoon watching Melina and Maryse shopping for everything and anything, that by the time we got back to the arena it was time to get ready for our match up. It was unexpectedly fun and I got to know them a little bit better.

I grabbed my sports bag and pulled out the attire that Nikki had packed. It was a Black suit-like number with small pin white stripes. It was cute. Short well-cut top that buttoned up at the front with a mini white collar on the front v line and mini shorts with a white belt and flared leg warmers that was cut from the same material. Fashion and I hardly mix, so I wouldn't know what to call those things that Nikki wears, I call them leg warmers because it only covers her knees down. There was a little note of course attached to the top.

_I wore this attire when I won the Divas Championship I hope it gives you Luck as much as it did me. _

_Listen to the Ref and Maryse. _

_X_

_N _

I quickly got dressed and laced up my wrestling boots and adjusted the knee pads a little bit so they were nice and comfy. I stood in the mirror and looked at myself, I was nervous as hell and kept repeating to myself that I could do this. I took one final breath and walked out of the women's locker room to check out what was going on. There was still a while to go before the Tag Team match.

I was walking over to make-up when somebody grabbed my arm and dragged me into what was some cleaning supply closet. It was Randy of course.

"What is that?" he barely got out with clenched teeth

"Excuse Me?" I replied, quite taken back.

"That!…" He pointed towards my tattoo that I have on my lower stomach of angel wings that was just peeking above the shorts. It's like he knows Nikki better than she knows herself. "…That! Nikki doesn't have that!" he said in a low deep voice still agitated by it.

"What? …" I said looking down at it before locking on to his intense deep blue gaze "It's a tattoo Randy, like the ones on your arm?"

"I know what it is! These people will notice, they scrutinize everything about you, the divas, the superstars, all of us!"

At this point, I was starting to get mad myself and I couldn't keep it bottled up.

"What do you want me to do Randy? Here!…" I said grabbing a sharp object and holding it. "… To Please YOU! I'll Cut It Off!" I said pissed off and he rolled his eyes at me.

I turned my back to him and put the sharp object to the corner and he jumped at me, grabbing my wrists and forcing it out of my hands, turning me to face him and tightening his grip.

I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. My eyes were shut because I didn't want to look at him.

"You share your sister's temper." He said

I open my eyes.

"If that's your way of apologizing, It's kinda crap" I said quite bluntly

"You're crazy if you think I was apologizing. This is Nikki's Life, Not-"

"I am Doing the Best I can! No thanks to you And it hasn't been easy on my own pretending to be someone I'm CLEARLY NOT." I said cutting him off with a bitter tone

He kept silent.

"That's what I thought" I said nodding my head "Just move! It's almost time for my match…"I said through gritted teeth.

I jolted my hands back and pushed past him.

"Wait" He spoke just as I reached the door.

"I can help"

I looked down

"It's too late."

I opened the door and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

With the door closed, I was angry at myself for shunning her away earlier on. I should have known and now there's major potential that she can get seriously hurt especially since it's a tag match.

I waited a while before leaving and moved quickly to see if there was anything that I could do to help Brie get through just this one match.

Then an idea clicked in my head.

I ran to find the one person who I thought might be of some assistance.

And there he was. Daniel Bryan.

"Daniel!" I yelled towards him.

"Look Randy! You better stay away from my girl alright! She wants nothing to do with you."

"Hmph, I guess I'll have to see about that up close and personal tonight"

He got into my face.

"I better not see you anywhere near that ring tonight or else Randy! And To make sure, I will be there ringside!"

He rushed off.

I smirked as he played right into my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>[Daniel POV]<strong>

How dare that asshole think he can just come in here and try and steal my girl right from under me! It's not that she would have done anything with him anyway, she is so loyal to me and only me, she'd follow me into the darkest day of hell. Nikki is mine.

I caught her waiting with Maryse. They both looked at me with disapproval expressions. I took her arm and pulled her to the side.

Her arms crossed and still pissed and no clue as to why.

"Babe, You're right I'm sorry" I said,

"Exactly _what_ am I right about?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I know Randy didn't do anything to you and I'm sorry for getting all rallied up, I just don't want anybody to hurt you, you know? It'd break my heart if anything should happen, I truly mean it when I say I'm looking out for you because I care"

"Whatever, I'm going" she said about to leave but I grab her hand.

"Please, Let me make it up to you?"

"Oh I doubt that."

"Let me accompany you to the ring tonight, be in your corner. I'll support you like you've always supported me."

"I don't thi-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Nikki, I will be there for you."

She didn't say anything and went back over to Maryse, I guess to tell her the news. As she looked over to me and back to Nikki who was shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders and then her attention back to me. A cold stare was shot from her hazel eyes.

I don't know what her problem was and nor do I care. They'll thank me for having their backs out there tonight. They'll need it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse's POV]<strong>

Ugh, being in the same vicinity of that jerk is more than enough to handle let alone his mere presence amongst us. Nikki should have cut him loose a long time ago, he was always holding her back and was never even in her league as far as I'm concerned. I made sure my cold glare said it all, that he should never be anywhere near that ring but something tells me that he's going to come anyway. It disgusts me how he can just carry on and pretend like nothing has happen, how he can happily continue this lie and continue to hurt Nikki.

I bet the only reason he's coming out to the ring is to seem like he's cheering for Nikki but in actual fact he just wants to watch Gail work up a sweat. Disgusting.

"Nikki, I'm not comfortable with him coming to the ring and besides he'd steal all the attention away from our match"

"I'm not happy about it either Maryse, he just weaseled his way in there and regardless if we want him there or not he's going to be there ringside"

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, we better give him a good show then" I said slyly.

I saw a small smile come across my best friend and that she was more at ease. I started discussing tactics we could use but I found she wasn't as verbal as she was normally which I found weird because Nikki always had a major input in our ring strategies but not this time. She basically handed the reigns over to me. I guess she still feels thankful.

It was almost time for our match we were literally minutes away. I could feel the adrenalin kicking in. Gail and Kelly came up to the curtain and we exchanged bitter glares.

Mike Chioda came into view and we focused our attention on him.

"Ladies, as you know; I'll be refereeing your match tonight, however there's been no word from the top as to the outcome of this match so I'm leaving it as an open ender… so it'd be decided amongst you in the ring"

Perfect. This would truly show who's better.

Gail Kim and Kelly were going through first as they're music hit they walked on through the curtain. I despise them very much.

It wasn't long, my music came on and we went through and saw the thousands and thousands of people that were packed in the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

If what I heard correctly was true, it meant that Lillian wasn't the only comeback. The Million Dollar Man was too.

"and their opponents, making their way to the ring from Montreal Quebec Canada...Maaaryse! and from Scottsdale Arizona… She! is the WWE Divas Champion Nikkkkki BELLLA! "

Watching from the side, I could see Maryse and Brie make their way down the ramp; Brie was coping so far, remembering Nikki's harsh character, holding the championship high. Maryse hopped in the ring doing her signature hair flip entrance. Brie slipped in the ring and went straight into Gail's face, forcing the referee to pull em apart. It was a good way to avoid the entrance.

Now it was time for that idiot to make an appearance and sure enough, his music hit and he came down the ramp with his condescending smile and bland personality to match. With him in place, it was now down to timing.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie POV]<strong>

I was going over to hand my belt to the ring announcer, who was making her way out of the ring because that's what the ref told me to do but then I thought, Now hang on… if Daniel is going to come out here, might as well give him a job to do, like anything serious is going to happen in his presence anyway.

I laid the belt in our corner of the ring and called out to him. He looked at me with a grin from ear to ear… How I wanted to take his face and smash it into those steel steps but I fought with temptation and best thought to save my energy for what I hope to be a very, very quick match. I told him to take the belt and look after it followed by a threat that if he doesn't, he would pay dearly. He didn't muck around and got on with the job, like there was any truth to it?… then again, there may have been a hint to it.

Gail stayed in the ring whilst Kelly took a back seat out and waited behind the ropes. Maryse just laughed leaning back against the ropes. Mike Chioda came over,

"Who's gonna start?"

I looked over his shoulder to see a determined Gail Kim ready to rip my head off. I was a little afraid. I looked over to Maryse, who was already getting behind the ropes. She tapped me on the shoulder.

"You got this girl, you could win this match on your own" she affirmed.

Little did she know whom she was talking to. I took little steps forward to the middle of the ring. All the screaming fans being silenced in my head. Then Mike says Lock up on the bell. I tried disguising my confused look, pretending to know what he meant. He signals for the bell and our match is underway.

We circled around the ring then suddenly Gail comes lunging towards me, I panicked and just dodged her and crawled out of the way. I stood up quickly; I had no idea what to do. She tried again but this time I rolled out of the away and tagged Maryse. I threw a quick loser sign to Gail before retreating to the safety of our corner. Both Maryse and Gail seem to be confused with what I was doing, including the referee I think but to hell with how I look. I was just relieved to get out of that one.

Maryse and Gail continue to wrestle, Maryse quickly gets the upper hand twisting Gail Kim's right arm. I cheer for Maryse in an absolute arrogant way, which the crowd responded with an abundance of boos. After a moment of struggle, Gail was able to escape dropping her whole body down, to use the momentum to throw Maryse over with her injured arm. They were both quickly back up and Gail followed her move up by running towards Maryse and jumping on her then flipping around causing Maryse to fall flat on her back. Trust me if I knew the technical jargon for these moves, I would elaborate much more easier. Gail goes for a pin fall but the referee only counts 2. Gail tries to put some pressure on Maryse but she gets shoved across the top rope, throat first.

After a few blows to the incapacitated Gail Kim, Maryse drags her over to our corner and tags me. I hadn't a single clue as what I should do, or could do… but I just kicked Gail in the stomach and much to my surprise it felt good, so I kicked her again whilst she was in the corner until the referee counted 3 and I had to back off. I kept making frequent tags to Maryse. However when Maryse tagged me in again, Gail had a sudden burst of energy and shoves Maryse out of the way, Gail tackles me to the ground before lifting me up into a sitting position and wraps my own arm around my throat attempting to make me submit. It was the most agonizing thing. The ref kept asking if I wanted to quit but I kept refusing, with my other arm, I tried reaching out, I don't know what for but then I hear Gail whisper

"I don't know what's wrong with you, kicking me for real but this is no time to be having a bad day at work, although I wouldn't mind seeing you perform dismally! You're going to break free and then you're going to throw a forearm, I will block then clothesline you down. Then I'll be able to tag in Kelly, Got it?"

I managed to squeeze out a yeah, and with my other free arm, I started hitting a series of elbows in Gail Kim's head until I was free. As I got up, I went to punch but she blocked and next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My head sore as hell and all I could think, was getup, getup, getup. As I slowly got up, I rushed forward and was able to grab the back of her head and pulled in an attempt to slow her down and prevent her from tagging in a much fresher Kelly Kelly but she manages to elbow me to the face and makes the hot tag to Kelly Kelly.

Kelly came in like a house of fire; she immediately went straight to work, hitting me all over the place. She lifted me up and dropped me to floor then crushing my throat with her leg. My whole body was aching in pain, I coughed and tried turning over. I didn't know where Kelly was but I saw Daniel. He was cheering for me to get up and I was starting to but all I felt was something hard on the back of my neck and eating mat hard.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

Nikki took the K2 and she was out cold, Kelly rolled her over for the pin but I rushed in to break it up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a Gail Kim perched up on the top rope and jumps off for a missile drop kick. It connects and I go straight to the floor, I roll out of the ring. All of a sudden I hear Orton's music, I slowly get up holding myself against the apron. I couldn't believe it, I thought I was concussed but his music was definitely playing. I looked in the ring, Nikki was still a little shaken up but she was moving. Kelly and Gail were looking around. There was no sign of Orton. Then out of nowhere, Orton jumps over the barricade and attacks Daniel Bryan. The referee hopped outside the ring whilst Gail rushed to Daniel's aid and much to my surprise Kelly was distracted as well as the referee as Randy and Daniel continued brawling outside the ring. I took the opportunity and slid in the ring, I grabbed Kelly Kelly, spun her around and she took a kick to the gut, pulling her into the middle for the perfect opening to execute the French Kiss. She laid lifeless and I slid out right away… I told Nikki to go and pin her. She took her time but she managed to throw herself over Kelly and cover her.

Just as that happened. Randy started retreating towards the back and the referee came back in the ring to count.

1!…2!…3!

We got the win!

"AND the Winners of the Match… Maaaaryse! AND! Nikkkki BELLA!"

I got in quickly and helped Nikki up. She was still a bit dazed but she was able to stand. The Referee raised our hands and we smirked at the Gail who was tending to Kelly Kelly now.

It wasn't long before Daniel came in the ring. He was still pissed off but he gave Nikki's belt and hugged her before accompanying her out of the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Brie POV]<strong>

I remember coming through the black curtain and hearing a voice saying we did great, my vision was blurred and next thing I knew I was in a white room. I have no recognition on how or what happened but here I was. I sat up and then heard a calm voice.

"Hello, my name is Dr McLarsen. I am the arena medic on hand. How are you feeling?" she asked

"I've been better other days. Where am I exactly?" I asked

"You're in the medical bay. You fainted due to stress of a minor concussion but you'll be glad to hear that you're going to be just fine"

"A concussion? Huh.. that's a first" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"The famous Nikki Bella humour is still in tact. That's good" she laughed.

Despite being in a daze, everything started coming back to me. The doctor went on to explain that I'd need to take it easy for a couple of days, preferably to refrain from driving and any other strenuous activity.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"I'd advise you not to but you are fit to leave" she replied.

I got up off the bed and carefully made my way to the Womens Locker room. I saw Melina and Maryse. Who wasted no time and hugged me straight away.

"Hard- to- breathe" I strained and they let go

"Sorry" they both said.

"It was so quick, you came through the curtain with Daniel and then BAM… you fainted. Daniel carried you to the doctor…then… we kinda got kicked out"

"What?"

"We don't need to bother you with that stuff anyway, tonight we are going to look after you"

"Guys, seriously I love you two but I really don't need to be baby sat and I'm fine 100% I'd go another round with Gail right now even?" I laughed.

I went over to my bag and grabbed my change of clothes and got dressed. I put Nikki's phone in my pocket and picked up my bag. Just as I was about to leave there was a knock at the door. It was Daniel.

"Hey, they told me you were better"

I figured I better listen to what this guy has to say. I stepped out into the hallway, waving the girls off.

"Listen, I don't want you hanging around Randy okay? He's dangerous"

"Since when did you get to tell me what to do?" I questioned

"Look! Just DO IT okay?"

"No! You Look okay? I know about you and Gail alright? How long has that been going on for huh? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"What are you talking about? You know she's jealous of us… she always has been, she's trying to break us up, don't you see that?"

"No What I saw was you're hands around Gail's waist and her lips on yours!"

Without noticing, pretty much the whole roster was watching. Daniel lowered his head to the floor.

"We're done. You and Gail deserve each other" I spat

As I walked off, Gail slammed her shoulder into me. I turned around and we were both face to face.

"The only reason Daniel was still with you was because he felt sorry for you but I guess Nikki always ends up on her own right? Daniel doesn't want you, Mummy and Daddy didn't want you…"

I slapped Gail hard in the face. She fell to the floor. It was like déjà vu with Norman. I was so furious I bolted out of there.

My anger clouded my judgment so much I forgot that I came here with Maryse. This sucked! I suffered my first concussion, every part of my body aches and I'm stranded at this arena because I'm too stubborn to ruin a grand exit to walk back in there. Why does life have to be so hard?

Then I spotted Randy heading to his car. I called out to him and managed to get his attention, he dropped his bags straight away and came over to me.

"You didn't need to stop on my account, what about your match tonight?"

"Never mind about that, how are you feeling?"

"Like Crap. I just want to go back to my hotel room and sleep it off, Can you give me a lift?"

"What about Maryse and Melina?"

"In the state I'm in now, I'm scared I might break cover and ruin everything even more"

"Daniel?"

"Ugh, what about him? I did my sister a favour and broke up with that jerk. If you don't want me to ride with you cause of that non-publicity thing you have with Nikki, you could just say No"

He picked up my bags and walked towards his car. I followed him and hopped in the front. Once he shut the boot he got in the car and turned on the engine and we started heading for the hotel.

"I really don't get you people at all" I said breaking the awkward silence

"What's not to get?" he simply asked

"Everything! But the one that tops the whole list, is why anyone would want to get paid for falling on their butt every 5 seconds, it beats me?"

"Easy money"

"Hmm I guess, everybody gets his or her satisfaction one way or another" I said looking at him. The pain still aches everywhere but I tried my best not to let it show. Last thing I want is another person worrying.

Suddenly Nikki's phone starting ringing. I looked at the caller ID.

I answered it straight away.

"Hello?"

"Brie, it's me…."

"Nikki" I said relieved.


	4. Chapter 4  Starting Over

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Apologies if there are mistakes, I'm only human lol I was sort of 'stuck' writing this chapter but you know what that means... stop thinking and just write! so that's what i did (Maybe a bit too much?) lol Read, Review (it motivates me to write more lol ;D ) and hopefully ENJOY! :D_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 – Starting Over**

**[Randy POV]**

I pulled over instantly at the simple sound of her name.

"Give me the phone" I said

She gestured for me to wait.

"Mhmm.. Okay, Talk to you soon, bye bye". Brie quickly hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

"Just drive, the sooner we get back to the hotel, the better."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I wanted to ask a million questions, Was she alright? Was she safe? Where was she? When is she getting back? Did she sound happy? Sad? Angry? But Brie just seemed… defeated. I could tell she was carrying a lot of burdens. Pretending to be Nikki... actually pretending to be anybody wouldn't be easy. Glancing at her, I could tell she was hurting from the match.

"A lot of ice and rest helps with the pain" I muttered

She managed a small smile.

"Thanks"

"Yeah"

"I mean it, thanks for coming out there and creating a diversion. I may have been a little dazed but there was no mistaking your fist connecting with Daniel's face" she laughed.

"He was an ass anyway" I replied.

"Nikki would be proud" she smiled.

I looked into Brie's eyes. She just went through a ridiculous tough match, suffered a concussion and still has the capacity to genuinely care about people. I focused my attention back on the road.

"She's okay by the way but we better hurry back cause she'll be online soon"

I sped all the way back to the hotel, left my bags in the trunk and jumped out as quickly as I could. I couldn't careless who saw us walking in together. I could just imagine the look on Nikki's face if there was a picture of Brie and I that surfed on the net. A part of me was genuinely worried and the other part of me was filled with anger gnawing away at my thoughts.

I ushered Brie to my room. I ran into my bedroom to retrieve my laptop on the bedside table, I brought it to Brie and she set up the web chat. We both anxiously waited for Nikki to pop up on the screen.

3 – 2 – 1

Nikki's face appeared on screen, she seemed to be in what looked like a café. I stayed out of the way of the camera. I wanted to see what she would say first.

"Breezy! How's my life? Not to hard for you I hope"

"Let's see, all seems reasonably well in The Nikki Bella World… You're still the top diva of this division; your friends don't really suspect a thing, your car is fine and right now you're on your way to Las Vegas and still getting paid"

"I like it when a good plan comes together" she mused

"There are a couple of things…"

"What happened?" I could hear Nikki's change in tone. She was about to snap.

"Well for starters, I broke up with your boyfriend Daniel" Brie said matching Nikki's sharpness.

"YOU WHAT?"

"It was for your own good, trust me and I don't understand why you need to be with him when you have _him_." Brie said turning the laptop to face me.

[Brie's POV]

I budded my head in the view of the screen and caught my sister's slight state of shock before a smirk came across her face.

" It was only a matter of time I guess… So babe, how could you tell?" she asked looking at Randy.

I tried keeping my facial expressions neutral. I looked at Randy whose eyes were locked on Nikki's. How unfortunate that my sister can't escape his gaze, glad it's her and not me.

"When someone you've known for a while starts to call you delusional… you tend to suspect that something's up" Randy spat.

I really didn't want them to fight especially over a web chat but my presence didn't do anything.

"You're mad?" Nikki questioned surprised

"Why didn't you tell me? You put your own sister in danger! Not to mention the other wrestlers, do you have any idea what damage she's suffered?"

I looked down; it was an incredibly awkward situation for me.

"What kind of damages?… tell me Brie" she demanded.

"It really was nothing sis" I spoke measly before being interrupted by Randy.

"She suffered a concussion! I can't believe you can sit _there_ wherever the hell you are and act like everything is fine! You are not the only person in the world!"

"You think _I _don't care! Of course I care! She's _my_ sister! I'm doing this for the both of us!"

I couldn't take any more of it.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

They both looked at me astonished.

"He started it" Nikki mumbled.

"I don't care who started it!" I stood up. "You!" I directed my attention to Randy.

"Although I understand where you're coming from. Like punching a wall… Yelling at my sister isn't going to solve anything! It doesn't matter that she didn't tell you, you know now! GET OVER IT."

"EXACTLY!" Nikki added.

I shot her a look "Did I ask for an _Amen_ sister? I would punch you in the face right now if I could" She rolled her eyes at me whilst Randy tried suppressing a grin.

" And I wouldn't laugh if I was you, considering you are within punching range and trust me the last guy I punched definitely got a black eye and busted lip!"

Randy looked away.

"Nikki…" I turned my attention to her.

"Aside from breaking up with the boyfriend that was cheating on you, I also slapped your enemy Gail Kim outside of work hours. You're welcome."

"Are you crazy? You can't just go around and do whatever the hell you want Brie!"

"As much as I would love to comment on the irony in that statement. We can definitely talk about this another time because I have to get back to your room before your friends suspect that I am missing."

"She's right" Randy added

Nikki rolled her eyes but agreed with a nod of her head.

"On our birth certificate, we only have our mother's name… Cecelia Arturo, I've collated all my month's research and there is a woman who goes by this name living in Las Vegas. Now I know it seems crazy to put all your eggs into one basket but everything seems to check out with her and we cant risk not knowing. It'll take another 2 days before I get there but I'm fine."

"Keep us posted, we've got your cell now" I affirmed her.

"Yeah." She murmured.

The screen went black and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nikki POV]<strong>

"2 Days?" he questioned.

I looked over at my light-brown haired friend. He shook his head and laughed.

"You're scared." He stated.

"I'm not scared Ted. Not even the slightest." I kept looking at the black screen.

I didn't have time to muck around and absorb the chaos that was left behind but Randy's words lingered in my ear. I _did_ care and that's why I had to do this. Lost in my own thoughts I was brought back to reality with the slam of Ted's Laptop screen.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" he asked.

I turned to him with an arched eyebrow. Analysing him in my head, there was a sort of tough nuance with him now, more ambitious, more focused but he wasn't the same Ted that left the WWE that's for sure.

"Well?" he demanded

"Randy would kill you." I smirked.

He was more in disgust with that remark.

"We better get going, the sooner we get started the sooner you get back to your life right?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie POV]<strong>

"You really didn't need to go all the way down to get my bag and then come back up again" I told him.

"Doesn't matter, Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked

I looked at Randy and laughed. "I'm fine, Go get some sleep or whatever it is you WWE Superstars do on a Thursday Night. I'm just gonna go back to my room"

He simply nodded "I'll see you in the morning"

I waved a goodbye.

I looked at my phone to check my messages. There were 3 waiting. All from Maryse.

_I'm not going to be in tonight_

_Enjoy Peace and Quiet_

_Bsx!_

That was kind of her. Next message.

_You left your purse in my car,_

_Can I borrow? It's really cute and will go with my outfit :)_

I knew I was forgetting about something. Well I guess it's alright, Both Phones are on me So? I checked the last message.

_You're not replying so I take that as a yes._

_Merci! _

Á demain xx

Well, I guess she's going to have a fun night. I don't understand how she can party literally after competing in a match? It's crazy!

I got to the elevator at the end of the corridor. Now I just needed my hotel key. I reached inside my pocket, I felt my phones and some screwed up paper, I remained calm, I probably put it in my sports bag. I unzipped the bag and searched through everything, through the pockets, opened all zips, and rummaged through the clothes. NOTHING.

Crap.

It clicked in my head that I had left the key in Nikki's purse when I went out with Maryse and Melina for lunch. I sat on top of the bag staring at the elevator. On any other day I would have walked back to Randy's room but I can't because of Nikki and Randy's 'non-publicity thingy'. I buried my head in my hands thinking how stupid I can be sometimes although this wasn't entirely my fault and at least the key is safe with Maryse.

"What are you doing?" a low voice questioned.

I looked up to see a man with short dark hair, olive eyes and a lip ring.

"Wallowing in my unfortunate luck" I replied.

"Huh? I never thought I'd see the day…" he said opening a can of Pepsi.

"What?" I asked

He took a sip and sat down next to me.

"Nikki Bella having a Bad Day. I know we don't exactly talk but can I take a photo?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"If it makes you feel better?" I said

His expression changed from being amused to confused.

"It must have been a really Bad Day" he said trying to empathize.

"You have No Idea" I said.

"Okay? I know I'm probably the last person on earth you'd go to but the offer is there… if you need help?" he said getting up off the ground.

He pulled out his key and swiped the key for the Elevator.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" I blurted out.

He looked around the place double-checking if there was anyone else around.

"That was a joke right?" he said with a baffled expression

"No, the punch line here is that I suffered a concussion, my roommate is out partying and has my hotel key and I'm stuck here in a hotel corridor" I said then half smiled.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let me grab your bag" he said less shocked.

He went to reach but I shook my head.

"I got it"

The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

I would have thought my head would be screaming against the idea of staying in a hotel room with one of Nikki's colleagues but particularly because I had no idea who he was. Though when he mentioned how Nikki and him didn't talk at all, it saddened me for some reason.

The doors shut and he pressed floors above my room, one floor above Randy's. An awkward silenced followed along with the stupid elevator music. I accidentally made a disapproving noise aloud and it provoked a remark from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Stupid music" I said quite bluntly.

A grin came across his face. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I followed him to his room. Room 26. He unlocked the door and welcomed me in.

"Here it is, uh you can just chuck your stuff over there next to the TV, you can crash on the bed and I'll take the couch." He said

I put my bag down and slumped down on the couch.

"You can take the bed?" he insisted

"Don't be silly, I'm fine just here… it's way better than what I'm used to at—um it's just as comfy" I said trying to cover up quickly.

He looked at me weird then clambered over the couch and sunk down into the cushions.

"Why are you here Nikki? You could have crashed in anybody else's room but you're here.. Why?" he asked leaning his head on his hand.

I turned to face him mimicking the same action, leaning my head against my own hand.

"You said it yourself, we don't talk."

He smiled and held his hand out "Hi my name is Phil aka CM Punk in the ring and you are?" he said.

I shook his hand "Stephanie Nicole Bella aka Nikki Bella, The Divas Champion." I smiled.

"Well Nikki, it's nice to meet you and it's getting pretty late so I bid you a good night and sweet dreams"

"Same to you Phil and Thanks" I said

He got up and went over to his room.

"Don't forget to help yourself to anything and if the couch gets too uncomfortable then feel free to kick me off the bed"

I just laughed. The Minute he closed the door, I pounced up to the fridge to grab all the ice I could get. I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. I ran a cold bath, throwing the three trays of ice inside and waiting for the water to rush up to the top. When the water level was high enough, I took everything off except the sports bra I was wearing and the little spandex shorts I had on underneath my pants.

I carefully slipped my foot inside the spa-like bath, covering my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. It was ridiculously cold and any tired feeling I had, disappeared just by placing my foot in. I was fully awake.

I bit my bottom lip and jumped inside. My whole body went into shock, it took a couple of minutes to adjust but it was undoubtedly freezing but manageable. If this lessens the pain in my body for tomorrow then I didn't care how cold it was. I leaned back staring at the white bland ceiling and let my mind go, go back to home, to the tranquillity of walking back through the front gate, to the smell of my mother's pie, to the smell of the daisies that surrounded us. At that moment I felt a cooling sensation, it was refreshing, I felt free it was unlike anything I felt before but my mind kept coming back to opening my eyes, all I had to do was open them.

_And I did._

I emerged from the grasp of the bitter chill water. Coughing and gasping for air, I pulled myself out over the side with all the strength I had. I couldn't stop myself from shivering or my teeth from chattering. I tugged the neatly folded hotel towel from the bathroom sink and started rubbing furiously to warm myself up. The colour in my skin started to return; I held the side of the bath to steady myself as I tried getting up from the floor. I caught my reflection in the mirror, my lips were a bluish purple, I ran hot water and splashed my face. I wrapped a bathrobe around me as tight as I could; my arms had an iron grip on the sides of my shoulders.

My fingers fiddled with the lock a bit but I managed to unlock the door and open it. I grabbed all the clothes out of my bag and basically changed into everything. In the end I was wearing about 2 pairs of track pants, 2 singlets, 3 shirts and my black hooded jacket. I was still a bit cold; I even used all the throw cushions to cover me as well as the small blanket when I curled myself up in the corner of the couch. I was afraid of closing my eyes in case I couldn't open them again but the overwhelming tasks of the day overcame me and I had to rest.

* * *

><p>"Nikki!… Nikki Wake Up!" I heard.<p>

I slowly opened one eye then the other.

My vision blurred but it corrected itself and I saw Phil's face that seemed worried. I sit up slowly. Feeling the aftermath of yesterday's events.

"Morning already?" I yawned.

"Almost Lunch actually, Can I ask you a question?" he asked kneeling beside the foot of the couch where my head just was.

"Yup, After I sleep" I said lying back down and cuddling the cushion.

"Nah uh…" He lifted me back up again. I screwed my face at Phil.

"Did you try having an ice bath last night?" he asked.

Shoot. I forgot. The bathroom was probably in a chaotic state. I went to stand up but he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me down. I flinched at the pain but managed a half smile.

"I'll clean it up" I said but he shook his head.

"You fell into a minor hypothermic state didn't you?"

I nodded admittedly.

"I'm going to make you a hot coffee and we're going to get you to the hospital"

"I'll agree to the coffee but the hospital is a bit dramatic don't you think? Considering I feel a lot better... please Phil?"

He sighed and then agreed.

I got up wrapping the small blanket around me and went to my phone. I had 7 missed calls. A couple from Melina, 1 from a Stephanie McMahon, 2 from Randy and the rest from Maryse.

"You're phone has been going off non-stop this morning. I suggest calling them back in case it's urgent"

"I have one from Stephanie McMahon?" I said out loud.

"Uh oh.. The Boss called you… I suggest using the 'family matters' excuse" he suggested.

I don't how I reacted but I imagined it resembled the horse of Picasso's Guernica. I called Maryse back.

"Nikki? Where have you been? I've been calling you all morning! You need to get to our room Pronto."

"What happened?" I asked

"Somebody broke into our room and trashed the place! Nothing seems missing from my side but I don't know about yours?"

"Okay, I'll be there right away." I replied.

"I'll see you soon. Bye"

She hung up. I looked up to Phil.

"Lucky I stayed here, someone broke into my room last night." I said, he looked really concerned but I assured him that there was nothing to be worried about.

"I'm going to have to rain check that coffee, I need to go now" I explained.

"Of course."

I threw my wet clothes into the bag properly and zipped it up.

"Can I use your key for the elevator? I promise I'll return it"

"Oh yeah," he said and pulled it out of his pocket, he handed it over to me.

"Thanks! I owe you big time." I smiled.

I left his room and felt like I gained my first real friend here.

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

I got out on the 17th Floor. Where the hell was Brie? She didn't answer the phone when I called and she's nowhere to be seen as of last night. I found her room, Nikki's friends hanging about outside. Maryse and Melina. There were 2 guys in suits who came out, followed by a cop.

I didn't think twice, I ran up trying to get into the room to see what was going on but the two men stopped me.

"I'm sorry, this is a crime investigation. You cannot go in there"

"What happened? Where is she?" I asked.

"Where is Who?" the man in the grey suit asked.

"You know who I'm talking about- Br..mph" I bit my lip, I almost said Brie.

"Yes?.." he looked at me inquisitively.

"Nikki, Where's Nikki?" I demanded.

"My name is detecti- "

"I don't care who the hell you are! I asked you a question." I said getting very agitated by his stupid questions and his failures to answer my first question.

Melina and Maryse stepped in.

"What's your problem Orton? Can't you see they're trying to figure out who broke into Maryse and Nikki's Room?" Melina said in a hushed tone

"What?" I was confused.

"Between the hours of Midnight and 2am, a male dressed in all black with a bag broke into the room and took something then left" the taller man in the navy blue suit with dark hair spoke

"Would you care to explain where you were last night?" he questioned on.

I went to speak but I felt a hand on my arm as I turned, Brie was standing beside me. I was relieved; I desperately wanted to hug her. I thought she was hurt or worse dead

"Hey Randy, what are you doing here?" she asked not expecting to see me.

"We need to go. NOW." I stressed.

"Okay, well I have to deal with this first and-"

"You don't keep Stephanie McMahon waiting. We have to go" I interrupted

"Excuse us gentleman. Hi girls! Sorry, just a moment" she smiled and pulls me to the side.

"I can't ignore this Randy, I will meet you at your car, I promise this will be quick okay?"

I reluctantly agreed.

"10 minutes or else I'm coming back up"

"See you then."

I made my way back to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

"I was at a party all night and came back to the hotel around 1 in the morning but I crashed in Melina's room and I came here this morning to find the room trashed but none of my things seem to be missing. They didn't take anything." I told the cop.

"Well, we will know if they took something when Miss Bella has finished taking a look through" he responded.

I nodded, waiting impatiently for Nikki to come out.

"This can't be right" she said coming out.

"What is it?" both Melina and I asked.

"My Laptop's been stolen? Everything else is fine."

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in the car?" I asked.

"I'm POSITIVE" she answered.

"We just have a couple of more questions if that's alright with you Miss Bella?" the Detective asked.

"Go for it" she said.

"Can you recount for us your events last night since the show?"

We listened intently because I really wanted to know where Nikki disappeared off to after last night's fiasco with Daniel.

"Well, I caught a ride home with Randy Orton. The guy you saw before" she said.

Melina and I looked at each other. "_Randy Orton?" _I whispered to Melina. She shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue what was going on there, as did I.

"Did you stay with him?" he asked

"No, I ended up staying with another colleague" she replied

"May I ask which colleague?" he asked

"Oh sure, it's uh.. Phil…." She said pausing. She looked confused.

"Phillip Brooks?" I said

"No way… _you_ stayed with _CM Punk_!" Melina asked

"Sorry, this just has me rattled… yeah Phillip Brooks." She told the detective in the grey suit.

The other detective in the navy blue suit just nodded his head, jotting a couple of things down.

"It's understandable, we'll try our best to retrieve your laptop but we will inform you of anything that comes up Miss Bella, so you can go" he said.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[Melina POV]<strong>

Nikki would never hang out with CM Punk, she hates him and she never hangs out with Orton either. Something was definitely up.

"Nikki, I know you just broke up with Daniel but doesn't mean your standards have to drop" I said in the nicest way possible.

She looked at me and laughed.

"You guys think I? I would never! No… _Melina_!" She laughs "Maryse, you had my purse and I left it in your car right?"

Maryse nodded "yeah? And I borrowed it so?"

"Soo? It had My hotel key in there, there was no way I could get into the elevator, let alone our own room! And thankfully so, or else who knows what would have happened last night?" she said

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain how CM Punk comes into the picture?" I said

"C'mon… either Sleep in the Hotel Hallway or Crash on Phil's Couch? Nothing happened okay?" she insisted.

"Alright Nikki" we said.

"Good, Okay I have to go with Randy to that meeting. Can I have my purse please?" she quickly asked.

Maryse went back into the room to go grab it, leaving me alone with Nikki.

"This just doesn't seem right Nikki? It's soooo-"

"So what?" She asked

"Unlike Orton to go out of his way for someone" I said.

"The meeting _is_ with both of us?-" she says.

"Yeah but c'mon, Orton only worries about himself, if you end up being late to the meeting… _that_ is not his problem" I reminded her.

"Well it must have been or else….ah Thanks Maryse, I gotta go guys but I'll catch up with you two later" she quickly said and ran off with her purse in hand.

Maryse huffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Who's going to help me clean this mess now!"

I tried to make a run for it but she got me before I could even take a step and dragged me along to their cluttered hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie POV]<strong>

I rushed into the elevator. I was so thankful to get out of that. I got inside and pressed the ground floor. I knew I had to return Phil's key but I was really pushed for time and I didn't want to leave Randy waiting any longer than he had to.

I burst out as soon as the door opened and I manage to repeat the incident that happened with Randy the last time I came rushing out of the elevator. The only difference was that this time, it hurt a hell of a lot more than it did because I was still in pain from last night and it _wasn't_ Randy. I looked up to see that it was Phil.

I'm glad it was him and not another superstar. He helped me off the floor.

"This is starting to become a habit Nikki" he laughed.

"Again, You have no idea… I really need to stop bolting out of elevators" I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked me, giving me that same concerned look in his eyes that he gave me not so long ago.

I nodded at him and smiled. Although, truthfully I've seen better days and being Nikki isn't easy.

"I better give you a heads up, cops might want to ask you a couple of questions and to double check that I stayed with you last night… oh which reminds me" I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out his hotel key.

"This belongs to you" I smiled handing it over.

"Thanks. Cops aren't going to become another habit now is it?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Put it this way" I said. "It's not like staying the night in your room was going to become a habit" I smirked.

He tapped his hotel key on his chin and nodded before throwing up a grin.

"Can't deny my disappointment there Nikki. Anyway, I'm off to the gym. Catch you around".

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Punk"

I ran out to find Randy already waiting in his car. He beeped his horn, as if I didn't know already. I shook my head and rushed over jumping inside the car.

"What took you so long?" he asked kind of agitated. He pulled out of the hotel parking lot like a maniac.

"Well, I don't know about you? but I didn't predict Nikki's hotel room to get broken into last night." I said in a sharp tone by accident.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Her laptop got stolen. They said they'd do whatever they can to find it. Speaking of which, I better call her. She did say _everything_ was on there." I told him.

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"What is it Brie? It better be important." She snapped.

What was it with everybody today? They seemed more on edge and more panicky than usual. Well? 'WWE Usual' since the normal 'usual' doesn't apply to WWE Superstars and Divas and long lost twins.

"Someone broke into your hotel room last night. They took your laptop." I said.

All I heard was silence. I thought I'd lost her.

"Nikki? Hello? Can you hear me?" I spoke louder.

"Yeah! Listen. You Need to Find that Laptop Brie! It has _EVERYTHING_ on there. I don't care what you do or how you do it, you better get it back and Soon!" she stressed.

"Okay, well is everything okay where you are? Do you need me to do anything else here?" I asked trying to sound in control of the situations happening around here.

"It's fine. Please don't do anything else drastic okay? I need to go. Bye." She quickly said and hung up the phone.

Randy didn't look at me once. He didn't even bother to try asking if she was alright or if she said anything about him. He just firmly kept his eyes on the road and didn't speak to me once. I finally built up the courage to break the awkward silence.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him. Looking to see if any of my words resonated in his head, looking for the slightest movement or reaction in his face but nothing.

I felt alone again. I felt hopeless. Like everything I was doing was wrong.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you." He finally spoke.

I wasn't sure but I could feel my face burning. I didn't know if I was blushing but in case I was, I made sure to keep my attention on the busy city life going on outside this damn moving fortress that I couldn't dash out of and run and hide.

"You don't need to worry about me" I nervously laughed.

"Stephanie McMahon is a very straight forward person." He simply stated.

"Oh you were worried about the meeting.. ah I gotcha" I said without realizing.

Now I definitely felt like an idiot and went red of embarrassment.

"Well _that_ and cause of last night." He said.

For goodness sake, my face at this rate is going to be red for the whole day if he keeps this up.

"Well I'm still alive, that's a good thing at least?" I laughed trying to change the subject.

"What happened last night?" he persisted on asking.

"Interesting you say, you're really going to laugh when you hear this Randy, Trust me. The girls did too." I laughed nervously again trying to gather my thoughts together.

"Maryse had my other spare key and I was stuck outside the elevator for a while and CM Punk was fortunately there and I crashed on his couch for the night" The last part I spoke really fast but he heard.

"YOU STAYED WITH PUNK?" He exclaimed, slightly losing control of the car but regaining control and some of his composure.

"You're over-reacting… I slept on his couch and it was a truly comfy couch. One of the best sleeps I've had in years!"

"I bet. In his arms" he snapped.

I looked at him weirdly. Randy is so hard to read, I couldn't tell if he was just purely mad or a mix between that and jealousy.

"NO! Not in his arms… I didn't have the easiest time growing up; I didn't have the greatest things in life like you and Nikki. Not that I'm complaining about the life I grew up in because- well." I paused. This was the first time I was really opening up about my life to somebody else besides Nikki. I didn't want to go any further in case tears start fighting its way up into my eyes.

"… That's another story for later" I finished.

"We're here" he said.

We arrived at this huge skyscraper building but Randy said it's only a temporary place for our meeting because we were currently on tour. I followed him inside and there was Daniel Bryan waiting at the reception with a bruised face.

"Oh great!" I said to myself. "This is going to be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>[Ted Dibiase Snr]<strong>

"Hand it over to me!" I demanded.

"Here!" he shoved the laptop into my hands.

"That's it Mr Dibiase! No more! I don't want anything to do with this, whatever it is… forget the title shot. I don't want it anymore!"

My eyes looked up at the young superstar standing in front of me.

"Mr Morrison. Everybody has a price and whether it be a title shot, an increase in pay or your contract coming up for re-negotiation. You will do EXACTLY what I ask!" I said.

He looked at me with vengeful eyes but greed is a flaw in everybody and it leads you to situations that neither person can deny it always ends in a negative predicament. I watched him storm out of my office.

That Nikki Bella has always been too smart for her own good and with her digging up the past. I cannot allow her to uncover the truth.

I sit the laptop on my desk and grab my phone. I dialled the number and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Give me the doctor." I requested.

"Mr Dibiase. What can I do for you?" She asked

"Is she there?" I questioned

"She hasn't left our sights Mr Dibiase." She spoke confidently.

"Good and make sure no visitors unless its me" I said

"Understood" she assured.

I hang up the phone. This is becoming a dangerous situation but now as the general manager of Raw. I can keep an eye on things very closely.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nikki POV]<strong>

"This is it?" I looked at the cheap Elvis Presley diner. "She works here?" I asked Ted.

He looked at me very seriously.

"yeah" he simply replied.

I ran my hand through my hair before blowing out some air. My own birth mother, I mean… mine and Brie's own birth mother works at a cheesy rundown diner. The car starts moving again. My eyes bewildered looking back and forth between the place getting further away and Ted who kept on driving.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I was joking with you. You're unbelievable you know that?" he laughed.

I punched his arm.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"She works at a woman's refuge centre not far from here." He says.

I look at the photo of my mother. She has beautiful brown eyes just like mine but slightly lighter.

The car stops. Ted looks up.

"This seems to be the place. Are you ready?" he asks.

I nodded my head. I was finally going to meet her, I was scared, excited, anxious, nervous. I never get nervous ever but I definitely felt my heart racing and pounding against my chest.

We both walked inside. We approached the reception. A little boy ran past and he looked at me and smiled.

"Y-YYou look like-?" he stuttered.

I smiled and put my finger over my mouth and hushed him

"Our secret okay?" I whispered and winked at him.

He scurried off.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, we don't allow males here" she said gesturing to Ted.

"Go wait outside or something?" I told him.

Another lady came to the reception, picking up some files. It took me a while to notice because she had longer hair but it was her. There was no mistaking it, that was my own mother.

"Cecelia? Cecelia Arturo?" I asked.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's asking?" she said looking at me curiously straightening herself up.

"I think I might be your daughter." I said.

She paused for a moment, getting a good look at me.

"Just wait a moment?" she said.

I nodded.

I watched her walk down the corridor and then turning to the left.

"She has to help a women who just got out of an abusive relationship, why don't you wait outside. She'll come straight out" the reception lady spoke nicely.

"Thank you" I smiled and walked outside to find Ted waiting on the step.

I sat down next to him.

"So?" he questioned.

"I saw her. She told me to wait." I replied.

"What was she like?" he asked.

"Her hair has grown since this photo but she looks so good for her age you know? She was wearing this black cardigan and dark denim jeans and—"

"And is that her running over there?" he asked pointing towards the car park.

I looked over. It was her but there was no time to think. I ran as fast as I could down the steps and dodging cars coming in but I didn't lose sight of her. I tried yelling out for her to stop but she didn't stop to look back or anything but kept running. I didn't know where Ted was; but I hoped he wasn't far behind because I was afraid of losing her amongst the crowd. I shoved past people and accidentally knocked somebody's guitar case that was busking on the street, I felt bad but there was no time to stop and apologize and I was slowly losing her. Fortunately I saw her make a sharp right into some ally way. When I got there, there was no way in getting out except past me. She was out of breath but she seemed like she was crying. Out of pain and tiredness or out of guilt I don't know.

"I'm….not…n-not your mother" She finally got out .

I was stunned, but what she's saying can't be the truth or else why would she have run? Ted finally caught up behind me. Bending down to catch his breath. I realized he wasn't as fit as he was when he left the WWE.

"I'm sorry. I'm Not Your Mother!" she stressed.

"Your Name!.. Your Name is On My Birth Certificate AND My Twin Sister's! You have to Be!"

"I WAS PAID!" she cried out. Tears started falling from her face.

The words droned in my head. It was like everything around me vanished and I was still stuck remaining here. All these emotions hitting me, blow after blow like taking bump after bump in my first week of wrestling school. Ted's touch brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" he whispered

I pulled away from him.

"Paid for what? For your name to be put on our certificate? WHY?"

"Not a day goes by that I regret doing what I did but I needed the money! But I made sure that You went to a good family and that your sister went to a good family" she explained.

"Your definition of a good family must be confused because my sister went straight into foster care for 9 years of her life before finding a good family" I spat.

She looked at me confused. She shook her head taking a step closer to me.

"No… I made sure you both were adopted right away. There was The Bella Family and the other went to The Lee Family." She said.

I looked at Ted.

"Did you get that?"

He nodded.

I looked back at Cecelia.

"The person who paid you, who was it?" I asked.

She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never knew the person only that when they spoke on the phone. It was definitely a Male voice." She said.

I kicked the trash can over out of frustration. This isn't how it was suppose to be. I was back at square one again with basically no leads whatsoever.

"Greed consumes everybody at some point and _everybody has a price_." She said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Everybody has a price?" I murmured.

I looked back at Ted who was on the phone talking away. I wonder…

* * *

><p><strong>[Brie POV]<strong>

We walked out of the conference room. Daniel was more than pleased with himself. Due to Randy's unscripted outburst with him yesterday during my tag team match up against Gail Kim and Kelly Kelly, he was given a title opportunity at Arizona's live airing of Raw in a couple of days time. They haven't decided who's going to hold the championship after that match which caused Randy to be on edge. I felt really bad for him and partially responsible.

We got in the car to drive back to the hotel. He was slightly annoyed.

"Randy, this _thing_… this _storyline? _it's not going to drag on is it? I mean it's only for one night right?" I asked

He didn't look at me but judging by his silent response meant that it was going to be more than one night, possibly even longer. I didn't know what to expect of it all. Stephanie didn't even let me have a say or anything, she told me how it was and if I didn't like it, there was the door and to hand over the Divas Championship to Gail Kim. I was really nervous, I don't mind being Nikki's dominating character on TV but to _fall in love with Randy?_ Nikki would get overzealous over that; not that I needed to worry anyway, Nikki said we would make the swap back at Arizona and I get to be Brie again. I mean Me again.

"Hey Randy? You Know-"

"I don't feel like talking. Okay?" he said bluntly.

I kept my mouth shut but I couldn't say much about my stomach. I was starving.

We weren't far from the hotel but we made a sudden turn and I pointed back in the direction we were suppose to go.

"Uh.. where are you going?" I asked indicating he made a wrong turn

"My Home." He replied.

All I thought, apart from hunger was why the hell would you stay in a hotel when you can stay at home? Nikki's always complaining how she misses her home in Arizona and how much she just wants to go home and lie down in her own bed. I thought no matter whether or not you got along with everyone in the business, it was a luxury thought shared amongst all to be at home.

When we arrived, my jaw dropped. His house was amazing and surprisingly it fitted him right down to the 'T'. We got out and he let me inside. His lounge was immaculate and the high ceilings were beautifully designed. I noticed some of his pictures on the wall; there was one of him in a Marine uniform. I found that very interesting and then I walked into the kitchen and I had to cover my mouth from swearing in awe. It was a chef's dream.

"There's food in the fridge" he muttered walking over to his dining table to sit and think.

I took a look inside. Hmmmmmm… I grabbed all the fruit that I could find and chopped it all up into a fruit salad. Boy, it was delicious. I took a seat opposite Randy.

"If you're worried about the storyline, you don't have to be" I assured him

"Why would you assume I was worried?" he asked me.

"Because Nikki's not here and it's me?" I said. He avoided eye contact with me. That was a first.

"I wouldn't worry, Nikki will make the swap in time to start your _romantic storyline_" I teased.

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

She was right. I was worried about this storyline. What it would do to my relationship with Nikki if she doesn't make it back in time. I sit in silence thinking about my web chat with her in the early hours of this morning.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Morning Sexy!" Nikki yelled through web chat._

"_Nikki" I muttered, coming closer to the laptop screen. It was 4 in the morning._

"_Nice guess" she teased._

_I stretched my arms before resting my hands behind my head, knowing all too well that Nikki loves it when she sees my muscles._

"_Brie doesn't call me that" I answered_

_She flashed her knowing smile. I wanted to make her mad._

"_Not yet anyway" I said._

_A glint of anger appeared in her eyes but as quickly as it came, it disappeared._

"_I really miss you," she says. "I can't wait to come back"_

"_Me too" I replied._

"_I have to go" she spoke softly_

_I nodded._

"_I love you" Nikki said_

"_I know. I love you too" I answered before closing the Laptop. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hellooooooooooo? Earth to Randy?" Brie says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ah, there we are… Like I said before. What's a NXT Pro? I got a message saying I'm going to be a NXT Pro for Season 6 for someone called uh… Courtney Taylor?"

Brie hands me over the phone. It looks like Nikki's going to be a pro again and has to coach a rookie starting tomorrow. I looked up at Brie.

"You're going to have to learn how to wrestle. Starting today" I said.

She looked very nervous. I gestured her to follow me to the back, I had my own gym built in as well as my own ring from my early days when I was training. Luckily for me, it came in handy because now I'll be able to train Brie without people noticing her as Nikki and thinking that she suffered from major ring rust.

Turning somebody into a wrestler takes years and we didn't have that. We had a couple of days. Not even that.

We got into the ring. I showed Brie a couple of the basics and she took to it like a pro, it was clear that Nikki and Brie shared a great athletic ability as well as looks.

Then it came time to stepping it up a level.

"Stand in the corner."

She shrugged her shoulders "Seems simple enough"

I stood in the opposite corner.

"I'm going to charge at you." I said

"You're gonna what!"

I started running and she slipped out before I made it to her.

"What happened to giving warnings!" she cried out.

"I did."

"Oh yeah.. Just stand in the corner while I crush you into a million pieces… I don't think so..." She fell in a heap on the floor. "I can't do this Randy.. I'm no wrestler." She spoke softly.

I hopped out of the ring.

"Brie, you might not be a wrestler but what you just accomplished takes the average person weeks to do. Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.

I held out my hand

She looked at me with those brown eyes of hers. It was funny because anybody would see Nikki but I saw Brie.

"Alright" she whispered. Grabbing my hand and standing up.

"Let's try it again. This time stay in the corner?" I said

She nodded nervously.

We both got back into the ring and went back to our original places.

"I'm going to charge at you… just stay still and just when I touch you… go with the motion alright?

"I'm ready." She said

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Let's get this over with" she said in an unpleasing manner, gesturing with her hands to go.

I ran towards her and just when I made contact she followed my instructions and sold the move well.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I said walking away. I heard no reply. "_Was it_?" I turned around to see Brie toppled in the corner.

I rushed to her, my heart racing, gently cradling her face in my hands.

"Brie!… Brie! Can you hear me!" I yelled.

"Loud and Clear Major Orton. Oh and by the way.. PSYCH!" she laughed

"Very funny…" I muttered.

"Alright Marine… what's next?" she asked more eager to learn more.

"Better move on to signature moves now."

This was going to be a long afternoon but I didn't mind being with Brie. She rains humility and kindness. She was like a breath of fresh air and I felt good when I was around her.


End file.
